Love The Way You Lie
by BigTimeGleek
Summary: How he let it get this far was undoubtedly the stupidest decision he'd ever. made. He looked down at his wrist that were still a mockingly rubbed red. He had to end it. He had no choice, because this definitley got too far. ONE-SHOT.


-1**Love The Way You Lie**

"_**If she ever tries to f- leave again, I'm gonna tie her to the bed and set this house on fire."**_

_**- **_**Eminem**

Logan looked into the mirror, on the verge of tears. He slowly raised his hand up to his freshly busted lip. He let his fingers touch the wound gently before jerking away with a hiss out of pain, but mostly out of sadness.

How he let it get this far was undoubtedly the stupidest decision he'd ever made. He looked down at his wrist that were still a mockingly rubbed red. He looked back at his reflection, his face changing from sadness to anger. He lifted his shirt slightly, looking at the bruises from nearly a week ago. The purple phased to a yellow and green.

He had to end it. He had no other option. He hated it. He loved him. He didn't know how he was continue in the band, especially after telling someone. All of this definitely got too far.

He already let down himself. Why not the fans? He doesn't even know the majority of them and they definitely don't know him.

"Logan, open the door."

The voice sent a cold shiver down his spine, bringing the tears back to his eyes. He stared at the door that led to the bathroom. The locked door knob was turning madly as the other boy tried to get in.

"I'm sorry, Logie. I didn't…I'm…I need help, okay, I know it now. I don't want to hurt you. I don't mean to. Please, can we talk?"

Logan unlocked the door and swung it open.

"Kendall, I'm done." he snapped.

He walked past the boy, shoving him in the chest as he walked back into their shared bed room.

"What, you're…What are you doing?" Kendall gasped.

"Look at me. Look at what you've done." he said, staring him down, "Look at the mess you've made."

With that, Logan pulled his red and black striped v-neck over his head, reveling his bruised stomach. This wasn't the only place either. His face could be covered up. Thank God for Hollywood makeup.

Kendall walked closer to him, as if he were afraid. He held one hand out to touch the bruised area, his green eyes tearing up slightly.

Logan grabbed the boy's shoulder and pushed him away, "Don't you _dare _touch me, Kendall."

"Who the hell do you think you are, shoving me? Have you lost your damn mind?" the taller boy replied, popping Logan across the face.

That was it. He lost in.

Logan fell to the floor, not from Kendall's hit, but out of his own pain. He sobbed over and over again, hugging his knees. He muttered in between sobs about how he couldn't believe this happened and that he wanted Kendall to stay away.

"I hate you!" Logan yelled, looking up at his boyfriend, who had his hands held out, looking down at them, like he couldn't believe what happened.

"Logan, oh my God." Kendall's voice cracked, "I, I, please, I'm sorry."

"That's it! You aren't sorry. I can't take it anymore. Being famous isn't worth you taking advantage of me and hitting me. I'm not putting up with it anymore, Kendall." Logan replied, shaking his head.

Logan stood up from the ground, still rubbing his cheek out of shock. He walked over to his closet and dragged the huge duffle bag that he used to carry his stuff from Minnesota to LA out.

He sat it up on the bed and opened it. He walked from drawer to drawer shoving his stuff in it as Kendall sat on the edge of the bed, his head in his hands, shaking with sobs.

"Logan, please," he begged, "Baby, please don't leave."

Logan turned sharply on him, his dark eyes black with fury.

"I can't do it anymore!" he shouted, "Can't you see? I've put up with it for enough time now! Three months is too long!"

"I don't mean to do it, Logan!" Kendall said, "I don't know what happens! I can't control it! I want help. I get so mad, and, and, I just, I don't want you to leave!"

"You've done this before. This is all rehearsed. You know what it takes to keep me around and you work it until it gets tired, and it got tired a long time ago!" he said, "You hit me once and played this game and now you're hitting me two and three times a day!"

Kendall ran his hands through his hair, thoroughly tousling it.

"I want you. I love you so much." he said, hoarsely from crying, "I can't stand this. Logan, I'll tell my mom. She'll get me help. I'll tell the media. I'll do anything for you. Don't walk away from me."

Logan looked at the ground, avoiding his eye.

"No, Kendall. I can't take it." he put his red shirt back on and grabbed his sunglasses off the dresser before turning to look at Kendall again.

"Where are you going to go?" the blonde said in a whisper, still crying.

"I don't know." Logan replied, "Anywhere but here."

"Please stay in town. I'll tell the guys. I don't want to end the band."

"Whatever, Kendall. I'll see you later." he said, picking up the duffle bag.

He walked out the door and headed down the stairs angrily. When he got to the bottom floor, Mrs. Knight's gasp broke his deadly stare.

"Logan, what happened to your lip and what are you…?" she looked at him, at a complete loss of words.

"Who did that to you?" Katie asked, her voice dripping with shock.

"I'm leaving. I'll see you guys back in Minnesota. Big Time Rush is finished and you have Kendall to thank for that." he said, "Bye Mrs. Knight, Katie, thanks for everything."

With that, Logan headed out the door leaving Mrs. Knight and her daughter still standing in shock at the door.

"Mom, I'm so sorry. I'm a monster."


End file.
